falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Pony
are examples of pre-war ponies. ]] History Little is known about the true origins of ponies; only that they were an intelligent species that later gave birth to various civilizations, the only such known being the nation of Equestria. Pre-War The Founding of Equestria At one point in time, ponies were politically divided by race into three nations of unknown origin. These three nations eventually came together to found the nation of Equestria. Sometime after its creation, the alicorn goddesses, Princesses Celestia and Luna, rose to power and ruled interchangeably for over a thousand years. In time, Equestria became a global superpower. During the War The Great War The Great War was a decades-long militarized conflict between two global superpowers, the pony nation of Equestria and an unnamed zebra nation with whom it shared a border. This war lasted multiple years and forced Equestria into a rushed industrial revolution as the two superpowers raced to outdo each other in the fields of arcane science, industry, and wartime technology. The Last Day The Last Day was a short period of armed conflict initiated by the unnamed zebra empire against the pony nation of Equestria, during which both nations released their highly-destructive megaspell payloads against each other. The conflict marked the conclusion of the Great War and resulted in the destruction of much of the known world and the dissolution of Equestria, its territories reduced to what are now known as the Equestrian Wasteland. Post-War After the fall of Equestria, much of ponykind descended into a state of lawless anarchy, and it would remain so for at least two hundred years. The pegasi, who had seceded from Equestria prior during the events of the Last Day, maintained a fully operating civilization in the skies, which later came to be known as the Grand Pegasus Enclave. Biology Anatomy Ponies are equine ungulates, who have highly varied and colourful coats, manes and tails. Depending on the species, they might also possess wings or a single horn of varying length on their heads. Pony anatomy can be susceptible to numerous forms of mutation brought on by taint or radiation. Overexposure to these or other hazards can prove fatal to ponies. A feature common to all species of ponies is a so called "cutie mark". This is a small mark that magically appears on the flank of a pony, showing a symbolic representation of a major aspect of an individual's personality. These marks generally appear during foalhood, when the pony has a major revelation about themselves. The appearance of a pony's cutie mark is considered a rite of passage, and those who have not yet received their marks are often looked down on by their peers (though generally not by adults). Ponies have fairly flexible forehoofs, capable of lifting them to touch their faces and turning them. Their hooves are flexible enough for limited manipulation of objects but are incapable of fine control. They will also carry objects in their mouths and some pony technology (notably firearms) have activation switches designed to be manipulated by the pony's tongue. They also have flexible necks to look back at themselves. Though generally quadrupedal, they can stand and move on their hind hooves for at least a limited time. While ponies are generally herbivores and prefer a vegetarian diet, they are technically omnivorous. It is biologically possible for them to eat meat though doing so carries a social stigma, especially among ponies with prewar sensibilities. However, no such stigma is attached to eating eat foods with other animal products (eg: eggs or cow's milk) like cakes and other pastries. Apples and their derivative products are great favourites among most ponies. Races The Pony species was divided into four distinct species, each with their own powers. Earth Ponies The Earth Pony species was responsible for much of the farming that occurred across Equestria. Earth pony magic is more intrinsic and less obvious than Pegasus or Unicorn magic. They have a unique connection with the earth and nature that encourages the growth of plant life and a connection with wild animals. Due to their lack of horns or wings, earth ponies are driven to create more practical solutions to their problems. Earth pony based technology is purely mechanical and often is intended to replicate thing they cannot do themselves, such as flying machines.They are normally physically stronger than unicorns or pegasus ponies and have greater endurance. They also tend to be stubborn and independent minded. Unicorns The unicorns, notably distinguished by their horns are the most obvious magic users. Unicorn magic has a colourful aura, distinct from different unicorns. Unicorn magic comes from a unicorns horn which they use to channel their raw magic into specific effects and spells. Unicorns notably learn arcane spells which can cause a multitude of effects, from fusing animals to creating elements. Telekinesis (moving objects solely by magic) is considered a very basic skill and is usually the first taught to foals. Because of this, any unicorn who is incapable of more is generally considered handicapped or simply untalented. Pegasus Ponies The Pegasus ponies, distinguished by their wings. Pegasus magic manifests in their ability to interact with clouds, control the weather and natural flight. Pegasus ponies have a distinct advantage of being able to live above the clouds and create storm clouds which can shoot lightning. Alicorns Alicorns as their name suggests, embody the best traits of all three pony species. They have access to Unicorn magic on a much higher tier, pegasus wings and weather manipulating abilities and Earth Pony endurance. The only two, naturally born alicorns in Equestria's history were Princesses, Celestia and Luna. Their modern day equivalents are created using taint. Other Pony Species Besides the main Pony species, other species of pony also exist. They can result from a number of different causes from evolution to mutation and radiation. Some Pony species are exclusive to side Stories. Ghoul Ghouls are ponies/zebra that have mutated into corpse-like creatures. The mutation process is caused by excessive exposure to balefire radiation that rots the flesh of ghouls, causing hair loss or in the case of pegasi, feather loss. Ghouls still possess their motor functions but can also become feral if their minds deteriorate. Crystal Ponies Crystal Ponies are ponies, originating from the Crystal Empire, with a crystalline sheen to their coats and hexagonal reflections in their eyes (unlike most ponies, who have circular ones). Northerners (The Last Sentinel) Northeners were a massive ethnic group of ponies who originally resided in the Far North. When the Far North grew colder due to climate change, the Northerners were forced to move to the warmer Equestrian lands in the south. They notably have a higher tolerance for colder climates. Zony (Various Side Stories) A Zony is a half-breed born to Pony and Zebra parents. They have striped coats like zebra but normally have a solid coloured pony tail. Batponies (Project Horizons) A species of cave-dwelling, nocturnal pony. Batpony origins are sketchy, two of their own creation myths state that they naturally evolved after living underground or that they were purposefully created by Luna/Nightmare Moon. The Batponies served as Luna's personal guards. They speak in their own chirping language and communicate via writing in equestrian. Blanks (Project Horizons) Blanks are ponies, created by machines below Hippocratic research in the Project Chimera's facility. They act like animals rather than ponies and are extremely meek. Blanks require care just to survive and will starve to death, being unable to feed themselves. They were created as organ donors during the war. Lakeponies (New Pegas) Lakeponies are a species of freshwater, aquatic ponies. They are carnivorous creatures, notorious for mounting raids along the riverways in the Moohave. They kidnap surface dwelling ponies to reproduce and then devour the kidnapped victim. Seaponies (Dark Shores) Seaponies are an amphibious species of pony, capable of living on land for a time, though they need to live near a water source to prevent their bodies from drying out completely. Seaponies come in two sub-species, regular seaponies who are like standard earth ponies and unicorns but have the lower half of a fish instead of rear legs. Then there are the deep ones, sea ponies who can only live underwater and have no forelegs to help them manipulate objects, having small fins instead. Super Stallions (Rangers of Wintertrot) Super Stallions are heavily mutated ponies residing in Wintertrot City. They are hostile to non-super stallions and have a carnivorous diet. The Super Stallions frequently capture wastelanders as prisoners and as a food source and keep Scuttlers as pets and attack dogs. Category:Species